Lil Hal's A Cutie
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: So lil hal always gets bored, and really cant always keep himself occupied on his own. So dirk is working on his machine and hal decides to do what HE wants to. M FOR SEX


_**Lemme clear this out. M FOR SMUT. AR/Lil hal is also in this shipping today ^-^ and he will be paired up with dirk... You should read this. You might like it...**_

* * *

Lil hal powers himself on and stretches,unplugging himself and walking towards Dirks room. Dirk is working on another robot that is soon-to-be done,hopefully. Lil hal is getting lonely nowadays, and cant afford to keep himself entertained. He sighs and enters the room without warning, going behind Dirk and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"What do you want, Hal?" Dirk says, still keeping his cool face on. Although, his shades are off, so now Hal can see his beautiful orange eyes more clearly. Dirk turned his head so he can see Hal. Some of Hals circuits lighted up as he smiled. "So, now you're able to smile?"

"Yeah, i learned just for you!" He smiles and nuzzles his neck. Dirk set his parts down and raised an eyebrow.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you want?" Dirk had some annoyance in his voice. Hal frowned.

"What i want?" He smirked. "Lots of things."

"Okay, well name one of those things." Dirk scoffed.

Hal got closer to his ear and slid his hand inside the hem of dirks pants. "You~"

Dirk kept on his cool face, and looked down at Hals hand. "Hal.."

"Shhh" He smiles and puts a finger on his lips. Dirk leaned back a little against Hal, relaxing and tensing up after. Hal smiles and nuzzles him again. "Dirk, you're so cute..." He kisses dirks cheek.

"Hal" He pants out, already getting hard from his fingers.

"Its okay love.. Relax" Hals smirk widens as he pushes his hand deeper inside his pants, tracing his hip with his fingertips. He slides the other hand up to his left nipple, lightly rubbing it. Dirk puffed slowly, parting his lips and moaning softly. "I can tell youre hard" Hal whispers into his ear, Licking his earlobe and giggling. Dirk blushed lightly, slowly panting.

"Nnnnn~" He sighs. Hal kisses his neck, licking a little. He moves his hand down and unbuttoned dirks pants, using both hands to pull them down so his member would stick out. Dirks breath hitches, and he closes his eyes slowly. Hal smiles and starts to stroke him lightly, sending simulation waves through his hands and making them vibrate, an making dirk moan loudly.

"Dirk!~" He giggles in his ear, pinching his nipple lightly and making his fingertips vibrate. "You're in such a situation~" He giggles some more and strokes him faster, sucking at his neck. Dirk moans loudly and pants heavily through his nose, going limp a little.

"H-hal...Ngnn~" Dirk tries to speak but he is hushed by hal again, this time sticking two fingers inside dirks mouth. Dirk let the drool go down the side of his chin, and started sucking on his fingers.

"Shhhh it'll be okay love~" He sighs and smiles, watching dirk suck on his fingers and watching all the saliva run down his neck. Hal nuzzles the back of dirks head. Dirk muffles something, and hal takes out his fingers. "Whats that?~"

"NNggnnnahhh~ H-hal...nnnn~" He moans and releases onto hals hand. Hal smirks and licks it off, going back down and stroking him some more. Dirk opens his mouth some more and pants loudly, his cheeks flushing a light red. Hal vibrates his hand harder, humming softly and kissing his neck. "Hall...haaalll~" He moans.

"Shhhh, dont speak dear~" He covers his mouth and dirk moans into hals hand, thrusting up in his other hand. Hal smirks again and lets go of him, and slides his hand groping one of dirks ass cheeks. Dirk gasps into his hand, and hal inserts two fingers inside his anus and starts fingering him. Dirk eyes flutter and he goes completely limp now, still in pleasure. Dirk muffles some more stuff into hals hand.

Hal finishes his fingering and sits behind him on the bed, pulling dirk into his lap. "Hiya~" Hal giggles leans dirk back against him. He pulls his pants more and starts pumping him again.

"Y-youre not...d-done?" Dirk pants out.

"Of course not! I wouldnt leave you hanging like that. Now, no more talking~" Hal covers his mouth again, stroking faster and letting dirk drool onto his hand. Dirk nods, watching hal stroke him off. He continued to stroke him for 5 minutes straight and dirk would cum occasionally, finally giving up and muffling something. Hal uncovered his mouth, "What's that sweetie?~"

"Lemme...d-do...something...nnn.." He panted out. Hal nodded and let go of him. Dirk Stretches and turns around. "Please...i want you inside me." Dirk whimpered, and hal chuckled and nodded. He slowly got inside dirk, thrusting slowly. Dirk leaned his head back and moaned very loudly, a little bit accent into it. "H-harder!" He pleaded.

"Alright, cowboy" He giggled and thrusted harder into him, making dirk gasp loudly. Hal smiled and started vibrating into him again, holding on to dirks hips and looking up and down his body. "i like this view~!" He giggled and release metallic material inside of him. He collapses right next to hal and cuddles up to him, sighing and kissing his cheek.

"Night, dear~" Hal smiles

Dirk blushes and nods. "Night, "cowboy""


End file.
